Fantastic Four: YuGiOh! GX Style
by MewIchigoPrincess
Summary: So, Jaden, Alexis, Bastion, Atticus, and Chazz are selected for NASA's new junior space program. While they're up in space, they enter a nuclear storm and... well, you'll just have to read to find out! JadenxAlexis, and other pairings! R&R! Ch. 11 is up!
1. The Big News

Fantastic Four: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Style

MewIchigoPrincess: Hey y'all! I'm back and ready to write again! I'm really sorry to everyone who wanted me to keep writing True Love Is Blind. I just ran out of steam on that one! Yes JadenYukiAlexisYuki, I did get your e-mail on that chapter but, I'm done with that! I'm really sorry everyone! But, I've got some fresh new ideas that are just waiting to get out! So, I promise this story won't be a disappointer! I promise! Anyway, this story is mostly about Jaden and Alexis, just like always. Unlike my other stories, Alexis and Jaden are hooked up in this one! Anyway, here are the characters:

Jaden

Alexis

Atticus

Chloe

Hasselberry

Syrus

Bastion

Chazz

Mindy

Jasmine

And OC's

I'm making my own version of the Fantastic Four so, a couple of the powers could be a little different. Don't worry, I promise it'll be good! So, without me spoiling it, here's chapter one!

………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter One

It was early one spring morning, and as the sun began to rise, Jaden Yuki got up and went outside. The air was cool and refreshing and smelled like the sea. Jaden and Alexis were supposed to meet up at the cliff overlooking the sea to talk. Of course, they did this every morning before class and it was never any different. Or, so Jaden thought. The moment he got out of bed and walked out of his dorm room, he could feel it. Curiosity coursed through his veins, threatening to explode inside of him. As he got closer and closer to the cliff, it kept getting stronger and stronger until he couldn't take it anymore! Jaden sat down on the cliff and closed his eyes.

'What's going on?' he thought. 'What is this feeling inside of me? Is it sadness, fatigue, anger?'

No, that couldn't be it. His curiosities escalated in a matter of minutes to strong suspicion and then suddenly, fear. Jaden stood up and looked around him. Something was here. He didn't know what it was, but it was something evil. This something must've been invisible because, he couldn't see it. Jaden closed his eyes and tried to stay calm. Suddenly, a hand touched his shoulder. Jaden spun around on the balls of his heels and braced himself for what ever the evil something was. To his surprise and relief, it was only Alexis.

"Jaden, are you okay?" Alexis asked a hint of worry in her soothing voice.

"Uh, y- yeah. I'm fine." Jaden said.

"Okay. Good morning!" Alexis said with a warm smile on her bright face.

Alexis put her arms around his neck and kissed him gently on the cheek. Just as suddenly as his fears came, they just as suddenly went away. He was totally relaxed now and had completely forgotten about the evil aura surrounding him. Alexis always made his worries go away. And what was so funny was that he didn't even know how she did it!

Maybe it was her deep, light brown eyes that could pierce right into your soul. Or maybe it was her beautiful smile that lit up a room, or her warm embrace that made your heart melt. Maybe it was the touch of her long, silky blond hair, or her soft olive skin. Or maybe, just maybe, it was her voice. Her beautiful voice that soothed you and calmed you and made everything seem like it was going to be okay. Maybe, it was all of that and more. Whatever it was, Jaden loved it.

"So, did you finish studying for the exam today?" Alexis asked.

Jaden scratched the back of his head and gave Alexis a goofy smile.

"Well, ya see, I was getting ready to study and then---" Jaden started to say but was cut off by Alexis.

"You mean, you didn't study at all?"

"Well, I studied some, but it was getting really late and I had to get to sleep if I wanted to see you this morning." Jaden said as he caressed Alexis' cheek.

Alexis blushed lightly while trying to stay firm, but to no avail. His soft touch and his big chocolate brown eyes always made her heart melt.

"Well, we wouldn't want you to be tired for the exam now would we?"

"No, we sure don't!"

Alexis kissed Jaden on the cheek. All of a sudden, she remembered the time. She looked at her watch. They had 25 minutes until class started!

"Uh oh, speaking of the exam, we better hurry before they start the exam without us!"

"Oh, right. Well, let's go!"

Jaden and Alexis ran off to class as fast as they could. With her right next to him, the feeling of fear and evil had disappeared for now. The only thing he was concerned with right now was getting to class on time so he didn't get detention.

**Later…**

Jaden slept right through the written exam along with Syrus and Hasselberry. They really weren't concerned too much for that part of the test. They were too busy thinking about the dueling part. As soon as the written part was over, the students immediately piled into the duel arena. It was Jaden versus Chloe, Syrus versus Hasselberry, Atticus versus Alexis, Bastion versus Chazz, and so on. But, just as the duels were about to start, Chancellor Sheppard came on the big screen and made an announcement.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, but I need Alexis and Atticus Rhodes, Jaden Yuki, Chazz Princeton and Bastion Misawa to report to my office immediately! Thank you and you may continue on with your duels."

The six students looked at each other and walked to the Chancellor's office. What was going on? Chancellor Sheppard never interrupts when they're in a middle of an exam! It must've been urgent because that never happens. The Duel Academy students walked in to the Chancellor's office. He had his back turned to them with his arms behind him and was looking out the window. He turned around and greeted them with a friendly smile.

"Ah, good afternoon lady and gentlemen! How did your written exams go?" Chancellor Sheppard asked.

Everyone exchanged looks with each other.

"Um, with all do respect Chancellor, what's going on? You never interrupt us when we're in the middle of an exam. Could you fill us in please?" Alexis asked in her sweetest voice possible.

"And cut right to the chase! I have a duel to win!" Chazz said somewhat annoyed.

Alexis elbowed him, annoyed with Chazz's rudeness. Chazz yelped in pain.

"What Chazz means is, could you tell us what's going on so we could get back to our duels, please?" Jaden said.

Chancellor Sheppard sighed. He knew he'd just come out and say it. There was no use in beating around the bush.

"Okay, here it is. Now, brace yourselves for this," He said.

Everyone, including Chazz, opened up their ears to hear the news the Chancellor was about to give them.

"NASA has chosen six students from Duel Academy to go up in to space. NASA wants to try their new junior space program that would allow you to duel like never before. So, they contacted me and told me to choose six of my top duelists here at the Academy, and I chose you six. You will be our first ever students to duel up in space!"

No one spoke for a moment. They were all trying to absorb the shock of it all. And then finally, it hit them all like a ton of bricks. They were all going to be able to duel up in space! They started to chat loudly about the news. They talked and talked and talked amongst each other that Chancellor Sheppard had to use a blow horn to get their attention again. Everyone immediately froze right in the position they were in and looked at Chancellor Sheppard with wide eyes.

"Now that I have your attention again, you need more details. For example, you are to go to the Johnson Space Center in Houston, Texas in the United States of America."

"Sweet, Chancellor! When do we leave?" Atticus asked.

"Well, you leave Wednesday morning."

"What?! Wednesday?! But, why so soon?!" Bastion exclaimed.

"Well, you needed to get started on your training A.S.A.P. After all, you'll be training for eight weeks only, and you'll need all the time you can get! So, go ahead and head back to your dorms and start packing. You don't have to go to class for the rest of today and tomorrow. I will see you Wednesday morning."

Everyone let out a cheer, (except Bastian) and ran to their dorms as fast as they could. They were still trying to get over the shock of it all! They would get to go to the United States for an awesome new space program for NASA, the world leader in space science! Who knows what adventures would await them in space? And they couldn't wait to find out!

………………………………………………………………………………

MewIchigoPrincess: So, what did y'all think of my new story? It wasn't bad for my first time back in forever! Since I'm feelin' creative, I'm gonna go right into chapter two! See ya there!


	2. The Egyptian Beauty

MewIchigoPrincess: Okay y'all, I'm headin' straight into chapter two! Please review both chapters! Without further ado… here's chapter two!

………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter Two

Wednesday morning was a hectic day. They all had to do last minute packing and saying good bye to their friends and to Chancellor Sheppard. As soon as they did, they were whisked off in a helicopter and were headed straight to the airport. As soon as they got there, they immediately jumped on the plane, and were off to Houston, Texas! Jaden and Alexis sat next to each other, with Bastion and Atticus sitting behind them, and Chazz sitting by a girl their age.

She had long, silver hair in a braid, strawberry eyes, and beautiful tan skin. She wore dark wash skinny jeans, a white blouse with puffy sleeves and a big red chunky belt over it. She had designer sunglasses that were big and white. She had a Dior bag with a beautiful, yet elaborate print on it and black heels with a rounded toe that were at least 4 inches thick.

Chazz just couldn't stop staring at her. She was so beautiful! She might be, in fact, even prettier than Alexis! The girl sat down in her seat and took out a Vogue magazine and started to read it. In the meantime, Chazz was still staring at her and even started to blush lightly. The girl could feel his eyes on her and she looked over. Chazz was still off in dreamland and didn't even see the girl stare back at him. She finally spoke.

"Um, can I help you?" the girl asked sweetly, her voice as beautiful as the ocean.

Chazz snapped back to reality and blushed furiously.

"Um… I- I was just… uh… I mean…" Chazz said, tongue tied.

The girl giggled. Chazz blushed even more. Even her laugh was cute!

'Wow, she's so beautiful! Why can't I talk to her? I've always been able to talk to pretty girls like her! I've always managed to talk to Alexis, so, why not her?' Chazz thought.

"Hi, I'm Akila Amisi. I'm from---"

"--- Egypt." Chazz finished.

"Yes. H- how did you know?" Akila asked, a little thrown off that Chazz knew that.

"Well, back at my school, I used to have a professor that taught us about Egypt. He taught us everything from the history to the language."

Akila was impressed. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. She smirked at Chazz.

"Okay, since you know so much about Egypt, why don't you tell me what my name means?" Akila said, for sure that she could trick Chazz somewhere.

Chazz was very thoughtful for a minute. And then, he spoke.

"'Akila' means 'intelligent', and 'Amisi' means 'flower'," Chazz finished.

Akila was shocked. No one ever got that right! Okay, she was for sure going to get him now!

"Okay, what does 'Rehema' mean?"

"'Rehema' means 'compassionate'."

"Oh yeah? And 'Meti'?"

"'Righteous'."

"'Jabari'?"

"'Brave'."

Akila thought for a minute. She had the exact thing that would get him! She just knew it!

"Okay, okay. You certainly do know the Egyptian language. But, let's see if you can get this. It's a guaranteed stumper," she said.

Chazz was ready. "Okay, let's hear it!"

"What does 'Anippe' mean? You're never going to get this one! I didn't even get it and I've known Egyptian my entire life! It took me hours and hours of studying to finally get it."

Chazz smirked. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Man, you really got to work on your sixth sense. 'Anippe' means 'daughter of the Nile'." Chazz said, triumph in his voice.

Akila slapped her forehead and laughed. She was defeated, and she knew it. She smiled at Chazz, very impressed with his knowledge of Egyptian language.

"Wow, you really know the Egyptian language. By the way, what is your name?"

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Chazz Princeton. I come from Duel Academy, just off the coast of Japan."

"It is nice to meet you. You really are from Duel Academy?" Akila asked as she shook Chazz's hand.

"Yep. The one and only!"

Akila closed her eyes, as if in a dream-like state.

"Oh, I've always wanted to go to Duel Academy! But, my mother wouldn't let me because she hates duel monsters. So, why are you flying to America?"

"Well, my friends and I were selected to participate in the junior space program that NASA started. We're supposed to be the first duelists in space!"

Akila's eyes widened.

"Are you serious? That's where I am headed!"

"They chose you too?" Chazz asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Yes, they did!"

"That is so awesome! So, tell me about your dueling skills."

Akila went on to tell Chazz about her deck and her type of dueling style. She uses a mostly female deck that is filled with Spellcasters and warriors. And what was so different about these cards was that they were made in Egypt. She told him about how she likes to duel. She always has a strategy against every opponent before her duels. She built her deck for graceful wins, not power.

As Chazz listened to Akila talk, he couldn't help but look into her beautiful strawberry eyes and get lost in them. He had never seen anyone with such a rich color of eyes as her's. Her voice was as clear as the ocean, calm and quiet. Her hair was so shiny and it glistened in the sunlight every time she flipped a strand over her shoulder. She had such good posture and he could tell she was very confident in herself, but not conceited.

As he noticed all these things about her, he couldn't help but think that he just might be in love.

……………………………………………………………………………….

MewIchigoPrincess: So, what did y'all think of chapter two? I thought it was pretty good. I won't write chapter three until I have at least 4 reviews. So, if you want more, you'll have to review me!


	3. The Nuclear Storm

MewIchigoPrincess: Thanks for all the reviews guys! I got enough reviews to move on to chapter three! I'm really excited for this chapter! From here on, it's going to get really good! There's going to be a lot of action! So, I hope y'all like action! Okay, moving on to chapter three!

……………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter Three

For 48 hours, Chazz, Akila, Alexis, Atticus, Jaden and Bastion flew on the planes, switching plans once they got to London, and then switched again once they got to New York. Finally, they reached Houston. They all were transported in a limo to the Kennedy Space Center. They all met Akila and talked for the rest of the trip to the space center.

Finally, after three hours in the limo, they arrived at the Kennedy Space Center. They all got out of the limo and looked around them, taking in everything around them.

The space center was huge! There were tons of buildings surrounding one main building. People were running around, obviously very busy trying to get the space shuttle ready for launch eight weeks from now. All around them, there was desert. There were no trees except for a few palm trees here and there. The heat was almost unbearable; there was just so much humidity! It was sunny, with a 0 chance of rain.

As they took in everything around them, they saw a woman with short, violet hair and piercing silver, not gray, eyes, walk toward them. She wore a light green suit with a pleated skirt and black heels. This woman looked very important; she was probably the director here.

"Good afternoon, kids! My name is Sydney Jaeger and I'm the director of the Kennedy Space Center. Welcome," Sydney said with a smile. She looked at Jaden and held out her hand.

"You must be Jaden Yuki, the top duelists at Duel Academy. It's a pleasure to meet you, Jaden!"

Jaden took her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Ms. Director!"

"Oh please, call me Sydney. And y'all must be Alexis and Atticus Rhodes, Chazz Princeton, Akila Amisi, and Bastion Misawa!" Sydney said with a little bit of a Southern drawl.

They all took turns shaking hands with Sydney.

"Please, follow me. We need to get started as soon as possible. We only have 8 weeks!"

They all followed Sydney to where they would be staying. Alexis and Akila stayed in a cabin with two twin beds, a big closet, and a full bathroom. Jaden, Chazz, Atticus, and Bastion stayed in a room with two bunk beds, two closets and one bathroom. After a couple of hours of letting them get used to their new home, unpacking, and resting for a bit, they went immediately into training. The days were long and the nights were short. They would start when the moon was sleeping and the sun was barely awake. The sky would turn pink, and then orange, and eventually blue. They would go until the sky was black and the moon was wide awake, on some days. Every night, they would go to bed sore, and tired but, they loved every minute of it. It was an exciting adventure that would last them the rest of their lives.

**Eight weeks later…**

It was the day of take off. They were going to be the first duelists ever in space! All six of the duelists put on dark blue suits that formed to every inch of their bodies.

(AN: It's the same suits that they wore in the Fantastic Four, for those of you who have seen the movie!)

"Dude, what's up with these suits?" Jaden said, examining the way it looked on his body.

"I mean, c'mon! I look ridiculous!"

"Well, I think you look great!" Alexis said hugging and kissing him.

"Yeah? Well, you don't look too bad yourself." Jaden said, kissing her back.

"Alright, alright all ready! Will you two _please_ stop doing that! It's really starting to make me sick!" Chazz said, getting in the middle of the two and breaking them apart.

"Whatever." Jaden and Alexis said in unison.

"Okay kids, it's time to head to the loading dock," Sydney said as she walked toward them.

"Great! This is going to be so, how you say, 'sweet'?" Akila said.

"You can say that again!" Atticus chimed in.

"Come, you must board now!"

The six duelists followed Sydney to the loading dock. Once they got on the elevator, Sydney said her farewells to them and went back to central command. As they all strapped in, putting their helmets and oxygen tanks on, they started to think of their friends and family back home. They all thought of what must be going through their heads right now. Were they excited, scared, maybe angry or sad? They were going to be in space for 10 days and wouldn't be able to have any contact with them until after that got home. For a minute, they all started to second guess their decision to do this. (AN: I know what y'all are gonna say: "How can they all be thinking and feeling the same thing?" Look babes, when you're in a situation like that, y'all tend to be feelin' the same things.) How could they just leave their friends and families like that and have them worry if they're going to return safely from space? But, just as quickly as that feeling came, it disappeared. The high of adventure and excitement started to sink back into their blood. They were ready. And then, the countdown started.

"Capt. Yuki this is central command, do you copy?" Central command said.

"This is Capt. Yuki and I do copy, sir." Jaden replied into his headset.

Jaden had been trained to be the captain of the space shuttle on top of regular space training. He was up later than the rest of them. Alexis was colonel, Atticus was Lt. Colonel, Bastion was the engineer, and Chazz and Akila were mission specialists.

"Commencing countdown… 10… 9… 8… 7…." Central command started.

"… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2…1! Capt. Jaden Yuki to central command. Central command, we have lift off!" Jaden said.

Everyone back at central command cheered.

"How is it lookin' up there Capt. Yuki?"

"It's lookin' great! What do ya think Colonel Rhodes?"

"It's so beautiful, captain! Lt. Misawa, how are we doing?" Alexis asked Bastion.

"Our engines are stable and we're about to go into orbit."

"Roger that, Lt. Misawa. We'll check back in a little later. Good luck! Central command over and out."

"Roger, central command. Over and out." Jaden said.

The space shuttle roared high into the sky. The sky was so blue that it almost seemed like they were swimming in the ocean. As they left the earth's atmosphere, the blue sky started to turn sapphire blue, and then navy blue, and then finally black as they soared into space. Once they reached space, all the G-forces that were pressing down on their chests, making it very difficult to breath, went away. They took their helmets and headsets off and un-did their seatbelts. Instead of them floating like you think they would, they were standing. There were levers that controlled whether or not you wanted gravity.

"Wow! This is so awesome! We made you guys! We're the first kids in space!" Jaden said.

"I know it's so cool!" Atticus chimed in.

Chazz crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's great." He said.

"You are excited about being in space, are you not, Chazz?" Akila asked sweetly and smiled at him.

Chazz opened his eyes to look at Akila. A dusting of pink started to form on his cheeks. He loved her smile and the sweet sound of her voice. Her accent was thick, yet not so thick that you couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Uh… n- no… I- I m- mean… I- I am… but…" Chazz stuttered.

Akila giggled. "You are so cute, Chazz!"

That made Chazz blush even more. He was at a point where you wouldn't think Chazz could blush an even darker red. Well, guess what? Y'all are wrong! Akila ran over to Chazz and hugged him tight. She rubbed her cheek against his affectionately. In five minutes, Chazz was a red that had never been discovered. It was brighter than maroon, yet darker than cherry red.

Everyone giggled at the scene. They loved seeing Chazz being humiliated like that. It was something that you don't get to see very often… well… unless Jaden duels him.

"Hey guys, let's try out the new duel arena on the space shuttle! Who wants to duel me first?" Jaden said.

"Allow me, Jaden. I would love to get a duel in before dinner." Bastion said.

"Sweet! Let's go!"

Jaden and Bastion walked to a room at the back of the shuttle. This room was about as big as a football field. It even looked like a football field, except it was made of metal and not grass. The room also had some stadium seats. Bastion and Jaden walked over to the stadium and pulled out their state-of-the-art duel disks. It was made by Kaiba Corp. especially for space. It was supposed to have special features that no other duel disk would ever have. Jaden and Bastion activated their duel disks.

"Ready Bastion?"

"Ready Jaden!"

"Let's duel!" They said in unison.

For three days, they all got used to living on a space shuttle. They all dueled each other, and carried on like they'd usually do… until one fateful day.

It was just a normal day up in space, (AN: Well, as normal as you can get in space!). Jaden and Alexis were talking, Atticus was listening to music, and Chazz and Akila were dueling. Bastion was checking the stats on the engine, when he noticed something on the radar. Bastion checked the radar imagine and noticed that they were headed for something severe. Bastion ran down as fast as he could to the deck.

"Jaden! Jaden, we have a problem!" Bastion shouted, out of breath.

"What's wrong Bastion?" Jaden asked.

"Open the night windows! We've got major trouble!"

Jaden pushed a button on his computer board by the captain's chair. Huge metal shutters covering huge glass windows, covering the entire deck, rose. Jaden's eyes widened to size of saucers. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! There, right in front of him, was a huge nuclear storm, and they were headed straight for it.

"Bastion, get Chazz and Akila down here right away," Jaden said.

Bastion nodded his head in agreement and headed straight for the duel arena.

"Atticus, check the status of the shields, and Alexis, get ready to navigate us through this storm!"

Alexis and Atticus nodded their heads in agreement and went to their positions. Jaden sat down in his captain's chair and started to punch a few buttons into the computer.

"Atticus, status on the shields."

"Shields are fully operational! I'm activating them now!"

Atticus pushed the button to activate the shields but, it didn't work. The computer displayed "Nuclear power shield down". Just then, Bastion came back with Chazz and Akila.

"Jaden, we've got a problem!"

"What is it, Atticus?"

"Shields won't operate! The system is totally down!"

"So, how are we going to activate the shields?" Alexis asked.

"The only way we can do that is if we activate it manually," Bastion replied.

"How do we do that?" Chazz asked.

"We have to do it from the outside. One of us has to go out into space and manually activate it!" Akila answered.

"I will go. And no one try to stop me! We don't have time to argue about who gets to go!" Bastion said.

They all knew it was futile to argue with Bastion. Besides, they really didn't have time to argue! Someone had to do it, and fast! They had less than 40 minutes before impact! Atticus went with Bastion to help him suit up and get him out there. As soon as he was suited up, Atticus opened the gate that led to space.

"Good luck, Bastion," Atticus said as he patted Bastion on the shoulder.

"Thanks. I won't let you all get hurt."

Bastion stepped out into the cold air of space, determination flashing in his eyes. The gate closed and Atticus stood there for a little bit and then went back to the deck.

"Bastion is on the outside of the ship!" Atticus said as he walked in with his earpiece in his ear. (AN: When I mean earpiece, I mean the pieces that you can attach to your cell phone and put it in your ear, except without the wire. Do you guys know what I'm talking about?)

Jaden pulled up an image of Bastion on the big screen from the video camera that was on the outside of the ship. Everyone else put in their earpieces so that they could communicate with Bastion. Now, they had less than 10 minutes before impact.

"Bastion, did you find the manual override?" Jaden asked him.

"Yes I have. I'm working on it as we speak!" Bastion replied.

"Jaden, we have seven minutes until impact!" Akila exclaimed.

"Did you hear that, Bastion? Seven minutes until impact! Hurry and override the shield system and get your butt back in here!"

As Bastion worked, the clock kept ticking and ticking. Finally, they were down to their last minute. As the clock ticked down to 45 seconds, Bastion manually overrode the shield system and it came on, but not soon enough. It took 5 whole minutes for the shields to close, and that was time that they didn't have. Bastion did his best to get to the gate in time before it closed but, to no avail. Bastion was left outside in the nuclear storm. Knowing that it was too late for him, he closed his eyes and said a prayer before he floated into the storm.

"Bastion! Bastion you get back in here! Bastion! NO!!" Jaden screamed.

Tears started to roll down everyone's faces, including Chazz's. Just as Jaden said those last words, they all rode into the nuclear storm with the shields not even half way closed. As they rode into the nuclear storm, it seemed like the storm came into the ship. It passed through everyone's bodies like a ghost, causing them to feel their body separate with another body, a body that was completely different. Just before the nuclear storm passed them, that body came back with their original body and they all collapsed, not knowing if they would make it back to Earth alive.

…………………………………………………………………………

MewIchigoPrincess: So, what did y'all think? I know, I know, it was a long chapter but hey, I told you it was gonna be good! The beginning I thought was a little boring, even though I wrote it! It's okay if you guys think the beginning was a little boring because, I feel the same way. But, it got good toward the end in my opinion! Let me know what you thought! Oh, and to all the people who have been reading my story but haven't been reviewing it, please do! I want to hear from you! I want to know what I need to work on so I can do better! But please, on flames! Just constructive critism! I need at least 4 more reviews in order for me to continue on to chapter four! So, if you wanna read more, review me! See ya guys in chapter four!


	4. New Abilities

MewIchigoPrincess: Hey guys! Thanks for waiting for chapter four! I had a great weekend and am ready to get into this chapter! In this chapter, there will be a few surprises. It may shock you, it may not. Anyway, time to move into chapter four!

Chapter Four

"Jaden! Jaden, can you hear me?" A voice called.

Jaden woke up in a foggy haze, in mystery about what just happened a couple days before. Jaden opened his eyes slowly, his eyes heavy and droopy. He awoke to see his sister, Chloe, and his mother, Milani. Milani had long blue hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her once bright and cheery brown eyes had disappeared. They were now filled with maternal love and worry for her son. She had already lost one man that she had loved, she just couldn't bare the thought of losing another one.

"Jaden! Jaden, can you hear me?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe... Mom...? What... are you... doing... here?" Jaden asked slowly.

"Oh Jaden! Thank goodness you're all right!" Milani said, wrapping her arms around her son.

Jaden wrapped his arms around his mother lovingly. He was so glad to see his mother. He hadn't seen or talked to her since his first year of Duel Academy. For several minutes, they didn't let go of each other. But, Jaden had to let go of her because that up-right position was getting painful for him with his injuries. Chloe took her brother's hand and squeezed it tight.

"Hey, Bubby. How are you doing?" Chloe asked softly.

"Ohhh... I don't know. My head hurts like crap! What happened?" Jaden asked while rubbing his head. He looked around the hospital room. There were so many hi-tech computers. It looked like an evil scientist's labratory in Frankenstein or Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

(AN: Okay, I know, those labratories aren't "hi-tech" in those movies but, work with me here!)

But, amongst all the hi-tech technology was a vase with all different colors and types of flowers bursting out of the vase. The sun shone in on the room and on the flowers, making them sparkle and shine as bright as the sea. Jaden saw the sparkling flowers and slowly got out of bed. At first, Milani tried to reach out for Jaden, afraid that he would lose his balance and fall flat on his face. But Chloe held her back, telling her that Jaden needed to walk on his own.

Jaden walked over to flowers and gently touched one of the flowers. He stared out the window, memories suddenly flashing back of a couple days before.

"So, Bastion's dead, right Ci Ci?" Jaden said, gaze focused on the scene outside.

Chloe closed her eyes, clenched her fists, and bit her lip. She tried to hold back the tears, but, to no avail. She opened her eyes and faced Jaden, tears streaming down her bright red cheeks.

"Yes Jaden, he's dead." Chloe said, voice barely above a whisper.

As soon as she said that, she started bursting into tears. She put her hands up to her face, trying to hide the tears. Milani came up to her daughter and embraced her, gently caressing her hair and trying to calm her down. Jaden closed his eyes, memories of Bastion flooding back into his mind. Jaden walked out of his room. He needed to go somewhere and think. There was a little park right outside the hi-tech hospital, over-looking a lake in Houston. As Jaden walked down the hall and towards the exit, he passed by Alexis's room.

'Alexis,' Jaden thought. 'What happened to you?' He looked at her, even more sadness filling up in his already sad brown eyes. Alexis was still asleep. There were numerous bruises all over her body. It was like Jaden was in an alternative world. He couldn't help but think about how the one girl that he ever loved was hurt. Even though he didn't want to think about it, his mind went to the one place that made shivers run up and down his spine.

A nurse came in behind Jaden to put some daisies by her bedside. Jaden came back to reality, to what was happening now.

"Oh, don't put the daisies by her bedside. She's allergic. Put the roses by her instead. Their her favorites." Jaden said. He took one last look at Alexis and walked down to the park that was overlooking the lake. Alexis awoke to hear what Jaden had said.

**The next day...**

Atticus was the one who wasn't affected very much, physically, from the impact. He sat on his bed while a beautiful nurse with long black hair and voilet eyes took his temperature.

"Well, Atticus, how are we doing today?" the nurse asked.

"Well, Nurse---"

"Kira, Kira Rose." (AN: Sorry AnimeGirl DarkPrincess, but I ACCIDENTLY deleted your e-mail, so I just made up a profile on her! I hope that's okay!)

"So, Kira Rose ho---" Atticus was cut off by a thermometer that Nurse Rose stuck in his mouth.

"Stay still please. I need to check your temperature."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But listen, what time does your shift end?" Atticus said with the thermometer still in his mouth.

"Uh--- what? O-oh, um, I get off in half an hour, why?" Kira was so preoccupied with Atticus's temperature that she almost missed the question that he asked her. His temperature kept rising first from 104 degrees to 110 degrees, then to 118 degrees and so on.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go snowboarding with me today?" Atticus aksed while putting on a dark blue snowboard blazer and boots.

"Whoa, you're really hot,"

"Why thank you, so are you,"

"No, I- I mean, you're really---"

"Hon, I know what you mean. Now, do we have a date?"

Seeing how the temperature didn't seem to affect him, Kira smirked at him and accepted his offer. Atticus told her to meet him at the airport because they were going to take a helicopter up to Colorado to go snowboard in the mountains. Before Atticus left, he gave Kira a kiss on the cheek. Kira blushed a little and smiled at the thought of her date. But then, she saw Atticus's temperature. Her smile quickly faded and shock covered her entire face. The highest temperature the thermometer could go to was 140 degrees. Well, let's just say Atticus's temperature was well over 140 degrees. Do you wanna take a guess on what it is? I thought so. Pick a number between 140 and 250 and then you're getting closer.

**Later...**

Alexis, Jaden, and Akila were all sitting around a table in the hospital's cafeteria, (which is the same as a four-star resturaunt) eating lunch and having a good time. Then suddenly, Akila starts to have a headache, which quickly progresses to a migrane. Alexis and Jaden look at Akila with worry.

"Akila, are you okay?" Alexis asked, placing her hand on top of Akila's.

"Um, yeah... yeah, I'll be fine. I just need to go and lie down for a little bit. Excuse me."

Akila ran out of the cafeteria and up to her room to get some rest. That left time fore Alexis and Jaden to talk. For a minute, no one said anything. They were both staring deep into each other's brown eyes, thinking about what would happen if one of them had lost their lives.

"Alexis, I want you to know that..."

Alexis put one finger on Jaden's lips to silence him.

"Shhhh... you don't have to say it. I feel the same way. Let's just not think about it. The important thing is that I'm here and you can hold me, and kiss me and see me," Just as Alexis finished that last part, she started to disappear. Jaden's eyes grew to the size of saucers. He quickly looked away, not sure where Alexis's eyes were. Alexis was confused.

"Jaden, why aren't you looking at me? Is something wrong?"

"No Alexis I---"

"Okay well, are you keeping a secret from me?"

"No, Alexis---"

"Well, did so---"

"Alexis! Look at your hand!"

Alexis did what Jaden told her and looked down at her hand. It was gone! I mean, she could still feel it but, she couldn't see it! All she could see was her silver charm bracelet jingling on her wrist. Shock completely overpowered her, making her incapable of speaking or moving. But, just as suddenly as she disappeared, she reappeared, and she could see her hand again. Alexis moved so quickly that she accidently hit a vase that was behind her.

Jaden jumped out of his chair to try and get it and reached out his hand to grab. But instead of him catching it with his "hand", his whole hand completely turned to ice and it froze the vase on his hand.

(AN: Hey, I told y'all it was gonna be MY version of the Fantastic Four! Hello?! Hint: title! Fantastic Four: YU-GI-OH! GX STYLE?)

Now, shock overcame Jaden. Alexis and Jaden exchanged glances and high-tailed it out of that cafeteria! Alexis and Jaden started to walk toward Akila's room. There must be something going on with her too!

"Jaden, what just happened? How did we do that!?!" Alexis yelled, practically hysterical.

"Alexis! Calm down! I know this is totally strange but---"

"'Strange?' STRANGE? Jaden, clues to mysteries are strange. Bugs having sex is strange! Men in tights who proclaim not to be gay is strange! But this? This is completely and utterly freaky!" (AN: Heh, heh, sorry y'all! I couldn't resist! )

Jaden put his hands on her shoulder and shook her voilently for a second. As soon as he did that, Alexis stopped yelling. It was like she had just realized what she had just done; like she was in an altered state. It was kind of like when people who have mental illnesses don't realize that they've killed someone until after they do it.

"Alexis! Alexis, calm down! Just take a deep breath for me, will ya?"

Alexis nodded her head.

"Okay inhale,"

She inhaled deeply.

"Now exhale,"

She let it out through her mouth.

"Good, good. Now, didn't that make you feel better?"

Alexis nodded her head yes.

"Good."

Just then, Atticus came running down the hall completely naked with only a pink coat covering the private areas. Jaden and Alexis were freaked out! He was completely naked and his sister was standing right there!

"Jaden, I take back what I said earlier about this thing that's happening to us being completely and utterly freaky. This is the freakiest thing that has ever happened to me!"

Jaden nodded his head in agreement.

"Guys, guys! Look what I can do!" Atticus snapped his fingers and fire came out of them. He did it over and over again until Alexis grabbed his wrist and put it down for him.

"Guys, something awesome is happening to us! What?" Atticus said in excitement, a smile plastered on his face. Jaden and Alexis went from staring at Atticus to exchanging looks with each other.

"You're right, Alexis. Something completely and utterly freaky his happening to us."

Atticus let out a burst of laughter followed by: "Cool!".

Suddenly, all three of them heard a blood curdling scream coming from Akila's room. They all exchanged glances and ran as quickly as they could to Akila's room.

MewIchigoPrincess: Oooo... a cliffhanger! I know, I'm so evil! Let me know what you guys thought! R&R


	5. The New Chazz

MewIchigoPrincess: I have decided to move on with chapter five with only a few reviews. Hey, I'm excited to get on with my story! So... here's chapter five!

Chapter Five

_Suddenly, all three of them heard a blood curdling scream coming from Akila's room. They all exchanged glances and ran as quickly as they could to Akila's room._

The door to her room was locked. The only way to unlock it was from the inside. The number pad outside wouldn't do any good. Alexis, Atticus, and Jaden started to yell and pound on her door.

"Akila! Akila it's us! Can you hear me!?" Jaden yelled.

There was no response on the other side of the door.

"What are we going to do, Jay? There's no way we can get in there!" Atticus said.

"Wait, I have an idea," Alexis chimed in. "Jaden, freeze the door. And then, we'll break it down! Got it?"

Atticus and Jaden nodded their heads in agreement. Jaden held his hand up towards the door and closed his eyes. Ice started to creep out of his hand and onto the door. The door was quickly blanketed in ice. Jaden and Atticus counted to three and charged the door. The door shattered into a million little pieces that sparkled in the light.

Akila's room was completely destroyed. It looked like a tornado hit it! A mix of shock and fear filled their blood. What had happened to Akila? Was she all right? The three duelists wandered around the tarnished room. There were huge holes in the walls. Suddenly, they heard a muffled wimper coming from Akila's closet, the only thing that wasn't damaged. Jaden opened the door to find Akila, huddled in the corner of the closet, tears streaming down her face. A wild and bewildered look was plastered on her face. Alexis knelt down beside Akila and put her arms around her.

"Akila, what's wrong?" Alexis said softly.

No answer. Akila looked at Alexis, then up at Atticus and Jaden who had worried looks on their faces. For a moment, Akila didn't speak. Then, she found her voice. Her voice was shaky and barely above a whisper. What happened to her?

"I... I-I... I c-can't... b-believe... this! I-I... I'm a monster!"

"Akila, what are you talking about, hon?" Atticus asked gently.

"I... I did this!"

"Did what?" Jaden asked, kneeling down beside her.

"Open your eyes," She said, her voice loud and irritable. "Look around you! Don't you see what I've done? _I_ did this! _I'm _the one who destroyed this place! There was lightning, a- and thunder, and wind! And, the next thing I knew, my room was destroyed. It wasn't me anymore! I was completely taken over!"

Akila broke down in tears. Alexis held her close, trying to calm her down. Jaden argued with himself on whether or not to ask his next question. He decided he should, hoping it would benefit Akila.

"Akila... do you think that... it was you?" Jaden ask, his voice barely above a whisper.

Akila looked at him in disbelief. How could he accuse her of doing this! She would never delibrately destroy for no reason! But, as she processed this question, she realized that _she_ actually might have done this. She stood up and looked around the room. Her sun-kissed cheeks were now drenched with dried tears. Her strawberry eyes shone with a mix of sadness and determination. Her composure was quickly regained.

"I... I did do this. But... that doesn't mean I can't control this!" Akila said in a whisper.

She turned around and looked at her friends. Something in their eyes told her that they understood what was happening to her. Could something similar have happened to them?

"Akila, we're all in this together! We know what's going on 'cause... we're going through the same thing. Look!" Jaden held out his hand. He closed his eyes and concentrated on it. Ice quickly covered his hand. He touched the closet door, and it quickly turned to ice. Alexis closed her eyes and concentrated really hard. Her body disappeared and all you could see were her clothes. Her invisibility was short-lived, because she quickly reappeared. Atticus snapped his fingers, and fire sparked out of his finger.

Akila gasped. They had powers like her! Something was going on... and she had a feeling it had to do with that nuclear storm.

Akila closed her eyes now. She could feel electricty surging through her veins. Water replaced her blood, and wind was now what she breathed. She opened her eyes. Her once strawberry eyes were now as white as snow. Wind started to blow around them. She stretched out her arms, and thunder and lighning flashed around them. All the debris in the room was taken up by the strong winds. A tornado had formed. After a few minutes, Akila closed her eyes. The thunder and lightning had stopped. The wind had died down. Akila collapsed on the ground. All three of them hurried over to her. Atticus held her up in his arms. (AN: Now, I know what y'all are thinkin'. And no, Atticus and Akila are just friends! Chazz and Akila are in to each other! Now, let's see what happens to Chazz.)

"Akila! Are you okay?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm okay. That drained my energy."

"I'll say! So, we all have powers! If Chazz were here, he wouldn't believe it!" Alexis chimed in.

"Chazz! Where is he, Jaden?"

"I don't know, Akila. I haven't seen him for a couple of days."

Akila's strawberry eyes shone with worry. 'I hope he's okay... where ever he is.' she thought.

**Elsewhere...**

Chazz sat in his room in the dark. He looked at this hand. Pieces of silver shone here and there in his hand. He couldn't believe what was happening to him! And needless to say, he liked it. Chazz thought back to a couple of days ago.

**Two days ago...**

Chazz had contacted his father and asked him to send him his helicopter to take him back to Duel Academy. All he wanted to do was to get back into dueling. It was better than spending the day at the hospital with those dorks. Even though he hated to leave Akila, he needed to get back. He would send his helicopter back to get her.

He finally arrived at Duel Academy after several hours of flying. He planned on negotiating with Chancellor Sheppard to let him get back into Obelisk Blue since he was one of the first duelists up in space. There was no way he couldn't not let him back in, right? Chazz barged in on Chancellor Sheppard in the middle of a staff meeting. Everyone looked up at Chazz with bewilderment. What was he doing back so soon? Nevertheless, Chancellor Sheppard greeted Chazz with open arms.

"Chazz my boy! Welcome back to Duel Academy! Where are the others?"

Chazz kept on a poker face.

"I came alone. I want my spot back in Obelisk Blue." he demanded.

Chancellor Sheppard frowned. He turned his back on Chazz. His tone was serious now.

"I'm sorry, Chazz. I just can't do that. If I let you do that, I would have to let all the students do that. You'll just have to earn your way to the top like everyone else."

Chazz closed his eyes and clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. How could he say that? He obviously didn't know how important and rich he was! The lights in the room started to flicker and the metal started to dent. As Chazz's emotions rose, the lights would flicker more and the metal would bend. Chancellor Sheppard and the rest of the staff didn't know what was going on. Fear started to rise in everyone.

"You obviously are making a big mistake! You'll regret this!"

Chazz charged at Chancellor Sheppard. He grabbed his throat and started to choke him. His skin started to peel off to reveal metal instead of bones or tissue. He lifted him up in the air and threw him out the window. Ms. Fontaine let out a blood curdling scream. Dr. Crowler spun around and ran out of the room. Chazz smirked. He wasn't going to let him get away that easily. This was going to be fun.

As soon as he left Duel Academy, Chazz headed back to the hospital in Houston. There was something wrong with him. He looked down at this hand. His skin wasn't there. It was metal. Cold, hard metal. This... was interesting. How did he get metal into his body? Chazz looked out the window. He noticed that, in his reflection, he had a long scare leading from his hairline to his cheek bone. He touched it gently.

'What's going on? How did I do that?' Chazz thought.

As soon as he got to the hospital, he had one of the doctors check him out. He ran an X-ray and had a blood test done. His blood test was normal. But his X-ray was a different story. His entire body was covered in metal! The doctor who had ran the tests looked worried now. Fear had flashed in his dull and now gray eyes. The medical field had worn him out over the years. He looked like he was in his 50's or 60's, but, he might've been younger. The doctor looked at him grimly. Chazz had the same cold poker face on as he did when he killed Chancellor Sheppard and the staff. Whatever the doctor had to tell him, it wouldn't phase him.

"Well, Mr. Princeton, as you can see from these X-rays, your entire body is covered in metal. I'm afraid that---" The doctor trailed off. He was so afraid to tell him. Chazz was becoming irritated.

"Your afraid that what? Tell me what it is!"

The doctor sighed and finally let it out.

"I'm afraid that this might be a fatal disease. This could be an epidemic! If we don't contain this now, it could spread and millions of people around the country could get sick and die! If you return to your country, it could spread there and all over the world! I'm afraid that we'll have to contain you, Mr. Princeton."

Chazz's blood began to boil. The lights in the exam room started to flicker heavily. Metal started to bend and twist. It was just like what had happened at Duel Academy, only more intense. 'Contain me? CONTAIN ME?! Who the hell does he think he is!?! I am not an animal! I'll just have to teach him a lesson!'

Chazz jumped off the examining bed and launched toward the doctor. He grabbed his throat and started to choke him as he did with Chancellor Sheppard. The doctor's eyes shone with fear.

"I'm very sorry to hear that, doctor. But don't worry, if you're infected, then you won't be able to spread it if I help you. Would you like me to?"

The doctor barely shook his head no, but, Chazz didn't pay any attention to it.

"Well, I'm going to help you, whether you like it or not. Rest in peace, doctor!"

He threw him with full force against the glass of the X-ray lights. Chazz turned around to leave but he caught himself in a mirror. Half of his face was now metal, and some of his neck too. Chazz punched the mirror and stormed out of the room.

**Now...**

Chazz sat on his bed. He got up and walked to his window. Both of his arms were covered in metal. Chazz had a scowl on his face, and his eyes were cold and dark. If this was going to happen, he might as well make use of it. Maybe, just maybe, he could use his new found powers to get Jaden and Alexis back. He didn't want to hurt Atticus, but if he got in the way, he just might have to. Bastion was dead so he didn't have to worry about him. But... Akila. He didn't want to hurt Akila. He'll just have to get her on his side, no problem. Chazz walked out of his room and toward Akila's. He had a plan all figured out. He would gain Akila's trust and then lure her over to his side. It was perfect.

**Austin, Texas**

Unbeknownce to them, one of Akila's aunts lived in Austin. She owned some very nice apartments that overlooked most of the city. She also owned a museum completely devoted to Egypt. She was sure she had an extra apartment she could loan them. They needed a place where they could concentrate on how to cure their powers, or even if there was a cure.

"Hello, Aunt Ishizu! It's so nice to see you!" Akila said.

Her aunt greeted her with a warm smile and a big hug. Ishizu was a beautiful woman. She had sun kissed skin like Akila's and had long black hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Hello, Akila! How are you feeling?" Ishizu asked.

"Oh, I'm feeling fine, thank you! Aunt Ishizu, these are my friends Jaden Yuki, and Atticus and Alexis Rhodes. Guys, this is my Aunt Ishizu. She's an expert on Egyptology. She owns and runs a museum here completely devoted to Egypt!"

They all said their hellos and handshakes. Akila told Ishizu what was going on with them and even showed her their powers. Ishizu immediately agreed and lent them one of her nicest 3 bedroom apartments. Ishizu gave them the keys and they quickly went down there. The apartment was furnished. But, Akila and her sisters go and visit her every so often and she uses this as her guest room. They decided to share rooms with each other; girl/girl, boy/boy. The extra room would be for their research. They unpacked and unwond and just sat around the living room talking.They needed time to relax before they really started to do research. And then, there was a knock at the door. It was starting to get late. Who would be knocking at this time of night? Jaden got up and answered the door.

Shock filled his blood and veins. He was so shocked that he couldn't breath. He had to force air back into his lungs and learn how to inhale and exhale again. Akila, Alexis, and Atticus got up to see who was at the door. When they saw who it was, they were flabbergasted. No one spoke for the longest time. Tears started to roll down Jaden's cheeks. A small grin appeared on his face. When Jaden spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper because of the shock. Relief and amazement filled his voice.

"Bastion... y- you're alive!"

MewIchigoPrincess: Cliffhanger (sorta)! I know, this was a long chapter but, what did you guys think of it? Did you like it? Do you think I need to improve on something? Let me know! But please, no flames! Go ahead, submit a review! You know you wanna hit that little purple button! R&R


	6. The Fantastic Four

MewIchigoPrincess: Thanks for all the great reviews! They were awesome! I'm glad y'all were so surprised by Bastion being alive! So... let's move on to one of the best chapters I'll write in this story! Here's chapter six! 

Chapter Six

_No one spoke for the longest time. Tears started to roll down Jaden's cheeks. A small grin appeared on his face. When Jaden spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper because of the shock. Relief and amazement filled his voice._

_"Bastion... y- you're alive!"_

Everyone embraced Bastion lovingly and with tears in their eyes. After they broke away, they stared at Bastion with love and happiness. They were all glad their friend was back but, how did he survive? They saw with their own eyes that he was consumed by the nuclear storm. What had happened to him?

Bastion walked inside the apartment with someone else coming in behind him. It was a girl with long black hair and violet eyes. The girl smiled gently but she noticed Atticus's face. He was that person that she went out with a few days ago! She never did catch his name.

"Hello everyone. I would like you to meet Kirara Rose. She was my best friend from childhood. Kira, this is Jaden Yuki, Akila Amisi, Alexis and Atticus Rhodes," Bastion said pointing to everyone.

Atticus walked up to Kira and took her hand gently and shook it. Kira blushed lightly. Atticus remembered her too from that day they went snowboarding up in the Colorado Mountains.

"H-hello, Atticus," Kira said softly.

"Hello Kira. It's good to see you again," Atticus said, his eyes never leaving her deep violet ones. For a moment, they just stared at each other, their hands still grasping each others. Finally, Alexis stepped in between the two and giggled lightly.

"Okay, that's enough you two. It's obvious that you two have met before. Hello Kira I'm Alexis, Romeo's sister," Alexis said shaking her hand gently.

Kira smiled at Alexis and took her hand.

'His sister, huh? Well, she'll definitely have some insight on how her brother works,' Kira thought.

"Hey Kira, I'm Jaden, the boyfriend of the sister. It's nice to meet you,"

Kira stared at Jaden for a moment. He was handsome too, if not as handsome as Atticus. He was already taken, but that didn't mean that she couldn't admire from afar.

"Hello Jaden, and you must be Akila Amisi from Egypt. Bastion told me so much about you, but he didn't mention how pretty you are," Kira said, shaking Akila's hand.

Akila took her hand, shocked that Bastion told Kira so much about her. Having a friend from Egypt must really be fascinating to them.

"Hello Kira! It is nice to meet you, too!"

Bastion looked around the room, noticing that a certain stuck-up Slifer was missing.

"Where's Chazz?" Bastion asked.

"We do not know. I have not heard from him in so long. I am really worried about him," Akila said.

Her strawberry eyes started to shimmer from the tears that were filling up in them. You could hear her voice shake slightly as she talked. Akila had really grown attached to Chazz, despite his stuck-up personality. She might have even grown to love him.

"We haven't heard from him in a almost a week! I wonder where he is," Jaden said.

"I'm right here," a fimiliar voice said.

Everyone turned around to find Chazz standing in the doorway, a smirk on his face and a new fire burning in his eyes. Akila's face immediately brightened up as Chazz walked into the room. Akila ran over to Chazz and wrapped her arms around him. Chazz accepted the hug and hugged her tight. In fact, he hugged her so tight that it was getting hard for Akila to breathe. Akila pulled away reluctantly and looked into Chazz's eyes.

"Chazz! I am so glad you are all right! We were so worried about you!"

"Well, not all of us," Alexis said, half to herself.

"Well, it's good to see you too, Akila. Listen, I need to talk to you. Can we go somewhere private and talk?"

"Sure, follow me!"

Akila took Chazz's hand and led him out to the balcony. The balcony had a beautiful view of the sunset just right over the quiet beach. The orange sun illuminated the ocean, making it shimmer orange, and then eventually pink. Akila leaned over the balcony, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The wind blew pieces of her silver hair around her which let her smell the saltiness of the ocean. Chazz stared at her for a moment, taking in how beautiful she looked at that moment. The soft wind blew the pieces of her hair around her, while the setting sun lit up her beautiful tan skin. For a minute, Chazz forgot why he wanted to talk to her. But as he remembered, he started to doubt himself.

'Should I really talk to her,' Chazz thought. 'I don't want to upset her. She's so beautiful and so sweet... I can't do it! No, you have to! You can't let yourself be so weak! If you want her, you have to! Forget about her feelings! Focus on your mission!' Chazz kept arguing with himself and Akila could pick up that something was wrong. The troubled look on his face gave it away. Akila put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Chazz, are you okay?" She asked softly.

"Huh? Y- yeah, I'm fine... Akila? Can I tell you something?"

"Sure Chazz. What is it?"

"Akila---"

Chazz was cut off by Jaden who walked out to tell them what Bastion had just told him.

"Hey guys! Sorry to interrupt but, there's a problem. There's a huge car wreck in the middle of the Pennybacker bridge over Lake Austin. Your aunt was in that car wreck, Akila."

Akila's eyes were filled with fear. Akila started to run out of the apartment when Chazz grabbed her arm. Akila turned back, anger in her eyes.

"Chazz, what are you doing? Let me go!"

Chazz's grip got tighter. "Don't go Akila! There's nothing you can do! Stay here!"

"No! I have got to do something to help my aunt!"

"What can you do? You're just a girl! There's no way you can help her!"

"No? Just watch me! I maybe not be able to help everybody, but you can sure as hell bet that I am going to try!"

Akila pulled her arm away and ran out the door towards the Pennybacker bridge. Chazz watched her run, a new thought popping into his head. Maybe she wouldn't be suitable for a partner in killing Jaden and Alexis and Atticus and Bastion. She would be a target along with them.

Bastion stayed behind with Chazz while the others went. When they got there, they immediately started to look for Akila's aunt, Ishizu. There were so many people gathered around the scen that they couldn't get through.

"Aunt Ishizu! Aunt Ishizu! Oh, there are so many people that I cannot see! There has to be some way to get through!"

Suddenly, an idea popped into Jaden's head. He turned around and smirked at Alexis. He knew exactly how to get through.

"Alexis, take off you're clothes."

Alexis gave him a very puzzled look but then glared at him.

"You want me to do what?"

"Alexis, you can turn invisible! You can get through the crowd of people! Take off your clothes!"

Alexis gave him a hard glare. She looked at Akila and knew that she had to do it. She closed her eyes and went invisible and then quickly started to remove her clothes. Jaden, Atticus and Akila watched as Alexis removed her clothes. When she was in nothing but her bra and underwear, she quickly became visible again. Everyone stared at her. Atticus looked around him and said to himself, "This is so wrong...".

"Alexis!" Akila said to her.

Alexis looked up and then looked down. She was visible again! She quickly tried to cover herself.

"Whoa, you've been working out," Jaden said, his eyes fixed on Alexis.

"Shut up!" Alexis said, glaring at him. She started to go on for a little bit, and then she turned invisible again.

"Alexis!" Jaden said.

"What? Oh." Alexis proceeded to remove the rest of her clothes and walked through the crowd of people. Atticus gathered her clothes and followed Jaden and Akila who were following Alexis. They could finally see the accident. There were about 8 or 9 cars piled up next to each other and a huge 16-wheeler semi. What in the world caused this wreck? Akila found Ishizu's car and ran toward it.

"Aunt Ishizu! Aunt Ishizu, are you all right?" Akila said, fear in her voice and tears in her eyes.

Ishizu was knocked out cold with blood coming out of the side of her head. A fire truck came the other side of the wreck. Without realizing the extent of the wreck, the fire truck went right towards it, almost full speed. As it came closer, it realized that there was a 16-wheeler semi flipped over and stepped on the brakes. Unfournately, it didn't stop in time and in a desperate attempt to miss the semi, it veered toward the left and soon found itself hanging over the side of the bridge. A firefighter inside the truck fell out of it and grabbed the ladder before he could fall. Chaos and panic started to come from all around the four teenagers. They had to do something, or else people were going to die.

Jaden looked at his three friends. They shook their heads in agreement, knowing what they had to do. They all split up in different directions. The semi's engine had caught on fire and it was soon going to explode if someone didn't do something. Alexis positioned herself in front of the crowd and Atticus ran over to the truck and quickly got the driver of the semi out. The engine soon exploded after that and Alexis put up her hands and formed an invisible force field around the crowd. Atticus got the trucker inside the force field before it exploded and then noticed a little girl looking for her mother and ran over to her. He turned to fire and shielded the little girl from the blast.

Meanwhile, Jaden ran over to the fire truck hanging over the Pennybacker bridge. The firefigher was losing his grip because of his sweaty hands and let go. But before he could fall, Jaden shot out a beam of ice and that wrapped around the firefighter like a rope and pulled him up. There were two more firefighters and a dog inside the truck, and it was about to fall down into the lake. It did fall, but a tidal wave came from the lake and put them back on the bridge. Akila was levitating in the air, her eyes completely blank. She had used her powers over weather to create a tidal wave to save the men and the dog. She gently put them down on the ground and came back down to earth. The four of them met up with each other, making sure that they were all all right.

Suddenly, applause and cheers started to come from around them. The audience was applauding their efforts on saving the people from this mayhem. Several ambulences had come from around them along with tons of news crews. The paramedics from the ambulences came and took the four superhero teenagers to be examined and to make sure they were all right.

"I told you I'm fine! Now please, let me go!" Jaden said, getting irritated by the persistent paramedics.

Just then, the chief of police came to tell them that they were on the news. There was a little portable TV in one of the ambulences and he had told them to watch it.

"There was a car accident today on the Pennybacker bridge and four super teenagers saved hundreds if not thousands of lives today," the reporter said.

"Their calling you the 'Fantastic Four'." the police chief said.

The four duelists walked out to the tons of reporters wanting a statement from the "Fantastic Four".

"Fantastic Four! Over here! Who is the leader?" One woman reporter asked.

Atticus stepped up and assumed the title.

"That would be me," he said confidently.

"No really, who is the leader?" the woman reporter persisted.

Alexis lightly pushed Jaden up towards the reporter. He took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Two weeks ago, we went up into space for NASA's new junior space program. Some sort of cosmic storm had hit us and we were hospitalized for a condition that we're not sure about. We don't know if it's a disease or if it can be cured. But, we intend to find out with research."

Back at the apartment, Bastion had been watching the news with Chazz. They had been listening to Jaden's statement. A wave of jealousy and anger started to take over him. He had read the headline. "The Fantastic Four Save The Day", that what it had said. So, it was them who were going to get all the attention when he had the exact same condition? It just wasn't fair! They had ruined his life for the last and final time! It was time to get even. It was time to put matters into his own hands. Chazz ran out of the apartment and got in his limo downstairs. He headed back to the five-star hotel he was staying at, thinking about how he was going to get the "Fantastic Four".

MewIchigoPrincess: And that, y'all, was chapter six! Please review me and tell me what you think! I'm sorry it's short but hey, it's pretty good! And the chapters are only going to get better and better! Anyway, R&R!


	7. The Beginning of the End

MewIchigoPrincess: Hey y'all! Sorry I was gone so long! I promised y'all I was going to finish this story and that's what I intend to do! So, if I'm gone awhile, don't think I quit this story! I am totally gonna finish it! So, here's chapter seven!

Chapter Seven

Research needed to be done, and fast! Even though they had used their powers for good, they never really intended on keeping their powers forever. I mean, how would you feel if you had superhuman powers and everyone wouldn't stop following you around like you were some super important celebrity? You're gonna want your privacy at times. So, work began immediately on a machine (in the very, very big and fancy un-used garage of the apartment homes) that would hopefully regenerate the nuclear storm and reverse their powers. It was headed by Bastion, who was hiding a secret of his own. No one noticed it until one day when Bastion was supposedly alone working on the machine. Alexis and Jaden had just gotten back from a stroll in the park in the starry night. With all the stress of their new found abilities, they needed a time alone together to just relax. Alexis had laid her head on his shoulder and they stayed like that for awhile. They finally decided to go back to their temporary home but not without a long and passionate kiss, which they had not done in awhile.

Ah, how they missed the scent of each other, intoxicating them and threatening to completely overwhelm their being. And the soft touch and sweet taste of each other's lips. It sure was something to savor. Well, Bastion had been working on the machine and hadn't even noticed that Jaden and Alexis had just come back from the moonlight stroll to check on how the machine was coming along. Jaden and Alexis noticed that Bastion was talking to himself, or so they thought. He was talking to somebody. Alexis had gone invisible and snuck up on Bastion to see who he was talking to. When she had found out, Alexis let out an audible gasp accidentally. When she realized she had blown her cover, she quickly covered her mouth and hoped that Bastion hadn't heard her.

All of her hopes were in vein, though. Bastion quickly looked up from his work and saw Jaden standing on the balcony that circumferenced the whole room.

"Jaden?! What are you doing down here!?" Bastion asked, with the element of surprise in his voice.

"Well, I was just---"

Jaden was cut off by Bastion who noticed that there was no way he could be alone. There had to be someone with him. Where else had that gasp come from? Jaden was too far away. It came from someone right next to him… and he knew who it was.

"Alexis? Show yourself Alexis! I know you're here!"

Alexis appeared reluctantly. She had on an apologetic look with a sweatdrop dropping down the side of her head. She waved nervously at him.

"Uh… heh, heh… h- hey Bastion. What's shakin' dude?"

Bastion put his hands on his hips and looked at her sternly.

"Uh… heh, heh… I could ask you the same thing, dude!" Bastion said imitating her.

"Hey, don't take it out on her Bastion! I'm the one who wanted to come and see how the progress was coming along on the machine! Alexis tried to stop me, telling me that we weren't allowed down her until the machine was finished but, I dragged her along with me." Jaden said, coming to the aide of Alexis.

"Well maybe so, but you shouldn't have come down here anyway. Now, you two go away now and I might throw you two dogs a bone later on. Now, shoo!" Bastion said as he pushed Alexis and Jaden towards the door.

What was the deal with Bastion? Sure he was working hard and didn't want anyone to bother him that they could understand. But, he usually wasn't this rude and petty even when he didn't get enough sleep. Maybe coming back from the dead made people cranky and irritable, who knows?

"Now wait just a minute, Bastion! If you let us stay for awhile and see how the progress is coming on the machine, we won't give away your secret!" Alexis said, her arms crossed over her chest with a cocky look on her face.

Bastion started to get nervous. Sweat started to trickle down his forehead. There was no way in hell he would ever tell the others about his own powers! They would want him to fight with them in battle and he couldn't do that now. He had to get this machine built and get them changed back to normal human beings. He just had to do it for them! After all, they were his friends and he owed it to them. Later on after they were back to normal would he tell them of his own powers. Bastion let out a sigh and finally decided to tell them about his powers. Hopefully, they would keep it to themselves.

"All right, all right… you got me. Yes, I do have powers of my own,"

"Aha! I knew it!" Alexis said with a cheer of victory.

"So, tell us Bastion, what are your powers?" Jaden chimed in. (AN: "I'd chime in with a haven't you people ever heard of, closing the goddamn door? No! It's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality." Get it? It's from "I Write Sins, Not Tragedies" by Panic! At The Disco, my all time FAVORITE band! Uh… heh, heh… back to the story!)

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, which you haven't, I can talk to machines. And not just these machines, machines of all kinds! Computers, microwaves, blenders, whatever! You name it and I can talk to it!"

Jaden and Alexis were psyched, yet bewildered at the same time. They couldn't get past why Bastion hadn't told them about his powers before. How long had he had his powers, anyway? And, what was he intending to do with his powers? All of these questions were floating through Jaden and Alexis' head, but before they could ask him, Akila ran in to the temporary laboratory frantic and hysterical.

"Jaden, Alexis come quick! We have an emergency! It's Chazz," Akila said that last part with just a hint of sadness in her sweet voice.

Jaden and Alexis exchanged looks of worry and quickly followed Akila upstairs, with Bastion still working on the machine. He had to get it done, no matter what and nothing would distract him. Or, so he thought…

Jaden and Alexis followed Akila silently, wondering what was going on. They followed her all the way to the top of the apartment buildings to a roof that overlooked the entire city! They could see the full moon and the bright shiny stars. They were so close that they felt like they could touch it if they wanted. There, on top of the roof was Chazz and an unconscious Atticus in a narrow glass box filled with water. Jaden, Akila, and especially Alexis were horrified by the scene in front of them.

"What's up, guys? I'm glad you could join me," Chazz said with a toothy grin.

"Chazz, what the hell is going on?! What did you do to Atticus!?" Alexis shouted her voice shaky and uneven. Tears started to flow out of her light brown eyes and down her now pale cheeks. What had Chazz done to him?

"What? Oh you mean putting Atticus here in a glass box filled with water? Nothing, my dear Alexis. I'm just slowly killing Atticus by extinguishing all of his fire powers and drowning him. It's not a big deal, really." Chazz said coldly. His eyes were as cold as ice and his heart as hard as a diamond. He didn't give a damn what happened to Atticus.

Hearing the coldness in his voice as he spoke made Alexis sick. She started to run toward Chazz, ready to give him everything she had with no mercy with tears running down her cheeks. But, Jaden grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him and held her tight. Alexis struggled at first but she quickly quit struggling and bawled her eyes out in Jaden's chest, holding him tight. Jaden pulled Alexis even closer, stroking her long blond hair and trying to calm her down. After a few minutes, Alexis finally did calm down. Jaden looked up at Chazz with anger and hatred burning in his eyes.

"Chazz, you're a sick bastard! There's no way you're gonna get away with this! I'll make sure of it!" Jaden yelled.

Chazz laughed diabolically.

"I'd love to see you try, Slifer Slacker!"

This was it. This was the beginning of the end. Only one of them was going to come out alive. Will it be the Fantastic Four? Or the evil Obelisk Blue Chazz? Only one thing was certain: this was going to be the toughest battle they've ever had to face. It was going to be harder than any duel they've ever dueled in their entire lives.

………………………………………………………………

MewIchigoPrincess: So, what did y'all think? I know, I know, it's short but its chalk full of suspense, romance, and action! You just wait until chapters eight, nine, and ten! It's gonna get intense! See y'all there!


	8. The Betrayal in the War

MewIchigoPrincess: Hooray! I'm starting chapter eight! Sorry it took so long! I'm thinking that there are only going to be three more chapters until the end. So, enjoy chapter eight and the last three chapters!

…………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter Eight

'This is perfect,' Chazz thought with an evil smirk appearing on his face. 'I have them right where I want them. It's all a matter of time.'

"Chazz, please stop! I know you! You're not this person! Please, let Atticus go!" Akila pleaded, tears rolling down her sun-kissed cheeks.

"And then what? Huh? Let all of you get the attention and fame for defeating me? I don't think so! I've had enough of all of you! Always getting the attention and glory! Well, now America's newest heroes will be destroyed and I'll be the only one to save them!" Chazz let out a blood-curdling laughter.

It was true. They all got so much fame and attention, that they even had names. Jaden was Mr. Fantastic, Alexis was the Invisible Woman, Akila was Stormy, and Atticus was the Human Torch. And, they could thank Atticus for their names.

But, this made no sense! Why did Chazz capture Atticus? Why didn't he capture Jaden or Alexis instead?

'What is Chazz up to,' Jaden thought.

"America will have a new name to fear, and my name is Doom!"

With that, Chazz lifted up two metal crates with his magnetic powers and sent them flying towards them with a maniacal laughter.

"Look out!" Jaden said as one of the metal boxes came straight for Alexis. They all managed to dodge it. Jaden stood up ready to face Chazz, an icy wind starting to form around his hands. His body temperature dropped dramatically and his body got so cold that it froze his clothes off, revealing his Fantastic Four suit. But before Jaden could attack, Chazz took a hold of him with his powers and lifted him high into the air. Jaden couldn't move and let out a horrid shriek.

"Hahahaha! Come Jaden, let's you and me have a little chat."

"Jaden! No!" Alexis screamed, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Alexis… save… Atticus… and… yourselves…" And with those last words, Chazz and Jaden disappeared into the dark night.

Obeying Jaden's words, Alexis scrambled to her feet and ran over to her brother with Akila falling behind her.

"Atticus!" Alexis screamed, banging on the glass and crying hysterically.

Akila looked at Alexis with sympathy in her soft strawberry eyes. Akila placed her hand gently on Alexis' shoulder and smiled gently. Alexis looked at Akila curiously.

"Alexis, let me help you." She said quietly.

"Thank you." Alexis said quietly.

A small smile appeared on Alexis' lips and hugged Akila. Akila hugged her back and placed Alexis aside. Akila closed her eyes and started to concentrate. Storm clouds started to roll in from out of nowhere. She lifted her hands toward the glass with her eyes still closed. You could start to hear thunder high overhead and you could see big flashes of lightning in the clouds. High winds started to blow around Akila and Alexis, causing Alexis to create an invisible force field around her.

Akila's soft, snow-white hair blew around her. She was trying to get energy. She knew that this glass was too hard to break with a rock or wind. This glass was plexi-glass, the hardest glass in the entire world. It was made of both glass molecules and plastic molecules which created a harder substance called plexus. And, it wasn't cheap either. She needed all the power she could get if she wanted to break this glass.

After a few minutes of gather her energy, Akila finally opened her eyes. Her eyes were white orbs. She held out her arms and levitated high in the air. Electricity started to build in her hands. She brought her hands down toward the container and struck it head on. Plexi-glass wasn't going to be that easy to break. Her face had shown her hard struggle to break the glass. And finally, with one final powerful jolt of electricity, the glass broke. All of the water came rushing out of the container along with Atticus. Alexis ran over to her brother and held him in her arms. Akila floated slowly back down to the earth and collapsed on the ground.

Chazz had taken Jaden to his hotel room and tied him to a chair. There were wires hooked up to him, and those wires were all hooked to a machine. Chazz walked around Jaden slowly.

"Heh heh… so tell me Jaden, what happens when you heat up ice?"

Chazz had sealed Jaden's mouth shut so that he couldn't scream or call for help.

"What? You don't know? Your brain not big enough to think about it? Well, I'll tell you. Or better yet, I'll show you."

Chazz walked over to the machine that Jaden was hooked up to and turned up the nozzle. He turned the nozzle past 90 degrees and up still. Jaden started to sweat excessively. His eyes were getting heavy, and so was his head. His breath came in short gasps; his lungs struggling to get breath. His heart started to race tremendously. He was going to pass out. He could feel his skin starting to melt. He was going to die if he didn't get away from the heat soon.

Chazz started to let out a maniacal laughter. But then, he stopped. He heard something moving behind him. He turned around and didn't see anyone behind him. He turned back around, only to be greeted by an invisible wave. It hit him head on, and he was blown against the wall. Alexis, Akila and Atticus appeared. Alexis rushed over to Jaden and turned off the machine.

Chazz looked up at them and stood up slowly with a smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Atticus, I'm surprised you're still alive. I should've finished you off sooner. Oh well, I can do it now."

"I don't think so, Chazz." Akila said, stepping forward. Determination filled her whole body. You could tell it in her voice.

"Come now Akila, let's not fight."

"No, let's!"

Akila's eyes turned white again and she shocked him with lightning coming out of her hands. Chazz was once again pushed to the wall. But before he could get up, Atticus' whole body was lit on fire and he flew towards Chazz. He pushed him out the window to 10 stories below. Chazz landed into the street first, creating a huge crater in the middle of the road. Cars screeched on their brakes, struggling to stop in time so they wouldn't fall into the crater. Atticus got up ready to take him. Chazz stood up slowly and laughed.

"What's so funny, Chazz?" Atticus said.

"You actually think you can defeat me! Well, you can't when you're all by yourself, now can you?" Chazz said.

"He can't by himself, but he can with us." A male voice said from behind.

Atticus turned around to see Alexis, Akila and Jaden, walking tall, towards him. Chazz's smile quickly turned to a scowl.

"You're still alive! I thought for sure I had killed you!" Chazz said disappointment in his voice.

"Well you thought wrong. We're going to be the one to make sure that you're dead!" Jaden said, taking his place next to Atticus.

All four of them had formed a defensive line in front of Chazz, ready to attack. There was no way he was going to get away. It was four against one… or, so they thought. Chazz laughed again.

"You think that you have me out numbered, don't you? Oh, you are sorely mistaken!"

Just then, a girl with long black hair and violet eyes in a black leather jumpsuit walked up behind them. They all turned around to see Kira standing behind them.

"Kira, what are you doing here?" Atticus asked.

"Atticus, you're such a fool! Don't you see? I'm here to kill you, just like I did with your friend Bastion." She said with a smirk.

Shock and horror appeared on their faces. Bastion? What did she do to him?

"What did you do with Bastion, Kira?!" Jaden yelled.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I killed him. He was so pathetic. He never even stood a chance."

Everyone was so frozen in shock that they didn't know what to say. They didn't even cry.

"K- Kira… how could you do this? Bastion was your best friend. You don't do that to your best friend. Why? Why, Kira?" Atticus said quietly, clenching his fists.

"Like I said, he was weak, and we needed his machine for our powers. I'm out to destroy you, Fantastic Four. And I'll stop at nothing to defeat you!"

…………………………………………………………………………….

MewIchigoPrincess: So, what did you think of chapter eight? I know I took a long time to write it but hey, was it worth the wait? Please review! No bashing! Only constructive criticism!


	9. The Cost of Revenge

MewIchigoPrincess: Hey y'all! Only two more chapters before the end of the Fantastic Four! Boo hoo! But, I have a surprise for you at the end of the story. So, just be patient my dears! So, without further ado, here's chapter nine!

………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Nine

"Why---" Jaden muttered with his fists clenched. "---why… why would you kill your best friend? What the hell kind of right do you have killing Bastion, huh, Kira!?! Who gave you the God damn right to kill him!?! You better answer me you bitch!" Jaden was outraged by this point. He just couldn't understand why someone would want to kill their best friend.

"Now, now Jaden, we're getting a little testy aren't we?" Kira mocked.

"Shut up! You're gonna pay for this bitch!" Alexis chimed in. There were sparkling tears falling down her rosy cheeks. She had stopped bawling and was now furious. She started to glow a light blue. Her eyes went from brown to light blue, also. Her hair started to rise and floated around her delicate face. Her emotions were getting to her. She wanted to take her down. She was sick of her voice. She wanted her gone. Now.

"Oh, you too, Alexis? Come now, Bastion was weak. He didn't need to be around."

"Enough!" Alexis let out a translucent aura toward Kira. It hit Kira and sent her flying toward a glass building. Kira dropped to the ground with a loud thud. Alexis walked over to her, anger still burning in her eyes. She knelt down to where Kira was and picked her up by her neck.

"This is for Bastion!" She raised her fist, ready to punch her. But, Kira's eyes started to glow a deep purple.

Alexis stopped mid-punch. She couldn't move. All of a sudden, blood started to trickle down her forehead. Alexis loosened her grip on Kira. Kira did a fly kick right in Alexis's gut and sent her flying in the air. Jaden caught Alexis before she could hit any walls. Her light brown eyes were open, but there was no soul in her eyes. Jaden shook her violently, calling her name but she didn't respond. She couldn't have been… dead, could she?

"KIRA! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ALEXIS!?!?! ANSWER ME YOU BITCH!!" Jaden was beyond furious. His eyes were glowing blue. He stood up and started to walk toward Kira, his aura growing stronger and stronger with each step. However, Kira didn't flinch. She wasn't worried at all.

"What did you do to Alexis!?!" Jaden repeated again.

Kira put up a purple boundary around her so Jaden couldn't hit her. "So, you want me to tell you what happened to Alexis do you? And I suppose you want me to tell about Bastion, too." Jaden didn't answer her. He just stared at her with those blue orbs with an intensity of hatred no one had ever seen before. "Fine. Your little girlfriend isn't dead--- yet. But, she will be if you don't do something about it. Bastion, however, is dead. I made sure of it. My hatred for Bastion started about five years ago."

_(Flashback)_

"Kira, run! RUN!" her mother called up to her.

Her father had gotten home that night, drunk just like every other night. Whenever he came home, her mother and father would always get in an argument. They would yell and scream and he would slap her. She would then stop yelling and he would stomp off to bed. It always scared Kira. But tonight was a different night.

The yelling and screaming didn't stop when he slapped her. It persisted. He then punched her and kicked her. Kira could hear things breaking in the living room. Her father had her mother backed into a corner with a knife. Her mother knew that Kira was next when he got done with her. She screamed as loud as she could.

"Kira, run! RUN!!!" her mother screamed with tears streaming down her face.

Kira didn't hesitate. She immediately opened her window and climbed down the vine ladder next to her window. She ran as fast as she could, looking back occasionally, to Bastion's house down the street. There was a ladder next to Bastion's window that they'd climb up and down if they ever wanted to escape from his parents. Now, Kira hurriedly ran up the ladder and rapped on Bastion's window.

A sleepy Bastion opened his eyes reluctantly to see a scared Kira with wild violet eyes at his window. He immediately jumped to the window and opened it. Kira jumped into his arms and bawled heavily. Bastion put his arms around her and stroked her sleek black hair. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. It seemed he was the only one she could trust, for now.

A couple years later, Bastion and Kira were dating happily. To her, he was the only one who knew what she was going through and had understood her. To him, she was his best friend who was the only person who understood him, and it was perfect… or, so he thought. They were going to the entrance duels to get into Duel Academy. They were going to be together at Duel Academy and they were going to take it by storm. When they got in there, they were immediately split up to duel different people. Bastion had won his duels and was declared a Ra Yellow. However, Kira didn't win her duel and was declined from Duel Academy.

Kira ran out of the building with tears in her eyes. She couldn't live without Bastion. But maybe, if he loved her as much as he said he did, he wouldn't go and stay with her forever.

"Bastion, I know you got into Duel Academy. But," Kira stopped for a second, nervous. She took a deep breath and continued. "I can't live without you Bastion. I need you here, with me."

Bastion sighed. This had been his dream ever since the Academy had opened. She was asking him to give up his dream for her. He loved her, but, this opportunity was a chance in a lifetime for him. He had dreamed this long before he had loved her.

"Kira, I love you, but--- I… I have to go. Kira, this is a chance of a lifetime for me! I've dreamed of getting into the Academy ever since I was a young boy. I've always wanted this and you know it! I don't want to leave you but, I want to go. Please understand, Kira."

Kira closed her eyes, trying to hold back her tears. She shook her head in understanding. "Yeah, I understand, Bastion. I understand that you want to leave me here all by myself and live in fear that _he_ will come back. That's not fair Bastion! How can you ask me do to that?"

"How can you ask me to give up my lifetime dream," Bastion said with agitation in his voice. "That is what isn't fair, Kira. How can one person be so selfish that they would ask someone to give up their life's dream just for them?"

Kira's deep violet eyes swelled up with tears. Bastion sighed and put his hands on her shoulders affectionately.

"Kira, I love you. You know I do but, I can't give up this opportunity. It's a chance for me to get away. Get away from all of the pain and suffering in my life. To get away---"

"---away from me." Kira finished.

Bastion was silent. He did not deny that he wanted to get away from her. She was always so paranoid, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make her feel safe. Yeah, it seemed like they were happy, but the dark side to that was that Kira was always living on alert. Her father was still on the run and she was afraid that he would come back and kill her. He gave her a lot of love and she felt it, but, it just wasn't enough. It was time he got away from her and lived the rest of his life in peace, without worrying about how Kira was feeling.

"I'm sorry, Kira. I will always love you."

Kira put her head in her hands and started to cry. Bastion wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He pulled her away from him slowly and put one finger under her chin to meet his eyes.

"I promise that I'll e-mail you. And you can even come and visit if you're feeling alone and scared. I'll always be here for you no matter what."

Kira stopped crying and put on a forced smile. She wanted to be strong for Bastion. She wanted to make it seem like everything was okay on the outside. But on the inside, Kira was a broken spirit. Bastion gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead. That was the last time Kira ever saw him.

A few months after Bastion had left for Duel Academy, Kira was attacked by her father. Her father had broken into her apartment in the middle of the night while Kira was sleeping. He jumped on top of her and covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming. She fought and struggled at him. She kicked him in the stomach and he let go long enough for her to escape her bedroom. She ran out the broken door and down the stairs of her apartment, screaming for help. She ran all the way to the park non-stop, terrified. She hid behind a large bush in the park and peered out of it. She saw him walking around looking for her, calling her by her pet name he gave her when she was a little girl, KiKi.

She struggled to hold back her tears. When he was out of sight, she stood up slowly and looked around her. All of a sudden, her father covered her mouth with his hand and wrapped his arm around her neck. Kira let out a muffled scream. As her emotions rose, her body started to glow a sort of pinkish-purple. Kira stopped struggling as violently and opened her eyes. Her eyes were now the same pinkish-purple that her body was glowing.

Her father let his grip on her go, bewildered to what was going on. Kira walked slowly away from him. As she walked, she stopped and turned her body around slightly. She held up two fingers which were pointed toward his head, and drew an imaginary line across his forehead. That imaginary line drew blood. He dropped to the ground, dead, as a pool of blood formed around him.

Kira smiled slightly and walked on. With her new-found power came a new-found hatred. Hatred that she had never felt before. Hatred that was evil and dangerous. Hatred toward Bastion. She hated him for leaving her. She hated him for making her kill her father. She swore that the next time she saw him, she would kill him for making her become alone and hateful.

_(End flashback)_

"And I did get my revenge. I killed him just like I had promised. And now, I'll kill you."

The others listened in shock. They felt sympathy for her for what she had to endure. But, that slowly went away as Kira readied her self for attack. Chazz walked up next to her, also ready to kill them. But, the Fantastic Four were ready for them. Atticus and Akila walked up next to Jaden. It was time. It was time for them to get their own revenge for both of their friends. It was time for them to end this, and nothing was going to stand in their way.

………………………………………………………………………………..

MewIchigoPrincess: Hey y'all! That was chapter nine! I know I've been leadin' y'all into these battles but next chapter is going to be the real battle! It's gonna be non-stop action, I promise! Please review and tell me what ya guys think of Kira's trouble past! It can't wait to see y'all in chapter ten! Just two more chapters! I have a big surprise for you at the very end so just stick around please! See ya!


	10. The Final Battle

MewIchigoPrincess: Hey y'all! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I was in Florida all last week with my youth group! But now, I'm ready to finish this story! This, my friends, is the second-to-last chapter! So, let's find out what happens in chapter ten!

……………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter Ten

This was it. This was the final battle. The outcome of saving the entire city was all riding on this. The Fantastic Four were the first ones to make a move. Jaden's eyes glew a dark blew and he let out an ice beam through his fist. It was headed towards Chazz, but Chazz dodged it with his eyes closed and a smirk on his face. Chazz retaliated with a car. He picked it up with his magnetic powers and sent it flying towards all three of them. Atticus an Akila dodged it but Jaden was too slow. The car hit him and sent him into a glass building. Jaden stayed stuck underneath that car for a few seconds before it dropped to the ground. Jaden followed the car as he landed on the ground unconscious.

It was Atticus' and Akila's turn to attack. Akila attacked Kira with a lightning bolt, her eyes glowing white, while Atticus attacked Kira with a fire ball, his eyes glowing a deep red. Kira jumped up in the air just as their attacks were about to hit her. Confused by Kira's move, they didn't expect her next attack. She paralyzed them right where they stood. Kira came down behind them and kicked them both in their backs. She sent them flying through the air, and they landed to the ground with Atticus on his back and Akila on her back on top of him, but both temporarily unconscious.

They were getting beat. Badly. They couldn't take Chazz and Kira on with just the three of them. They needed the entire team. They needed Alexis to wake up. Slowly, Jaden started to stir and wake up from his unconsciousness. But Chazz had other ideas. He picked Jaden up by his collar and held him up high in the air. Jaden grabbed on to Chazz's arm, trying to pull him off with what little energy he had left. Chazz laughed manically. Chazz had him. He had finally tore Jaden down after years of Jaden beating him. _This_ was his moment. _This _was his revenge. _This _was the moment that he would finally defeat Jaden Yuki… or so he thought. Out of nowhere, a force had punched him in the jaw, which caused Chazz to let go of Jaden.

Chazz dropped to the ground and sat there, confused. What had happened? One moment, he had Jaden Yuki in his bare hands, ready to kill him, and the next he was down on the ground totally bewildered. How could've this ha--- and then, it came to him. Chazz gritted his teeth in anger. He knew what bitch did this to him, and it pissed him off. He stood up quickly and looked around, hoping he would find some trace of her.

"Come out here and fight me, Alexis!" Chazz yelled.

There was no response, and Chazz looked all around him frantically, once more. Then came a kick in the head. Chazz was once again on the ground, holding his head. Kicks and punches and invisible auras came flying at him from nowhere, it seemed, even though he knew who was throwing them. Chazz's blood was starting to boil and his anger started to rise tremendously. He had it with this! There was no way he was going to let some pathetic girl that he used to love defeat him. After a few minutes of this, Chazz grabbed in front of him, hopefully that he was going to grab something. And he did.

He had grabbed Alexis' neck, which had caused her to turn visible again. He held Alexis up in the air, squeezing her neck as hard as he could. As Chazz continued to choke Alexis, he started to feel extremely cold. He could feel his legs starting to go numb. It quickly moved up his body to his neck, his arms and hands and eventually his head. With his hands going numb extremely quick, he dropped Alexis to the ground.

"You need to chill out, Chazz!" he heard a familiar voice from behind him say.

Even though he was on ice, he was even hotter than he was before. Jaden ran around Chazz to Alexis. He held her in his arms for a few minutes, anxious and determined to see if she was okay. Alexis started to shake violently, so Jaden held her even closer in his arms. The wonderful feel of his warm chest and strong arms gave Alexis a since of safety. She stopped shaking and a small smiled appeared on her rosy lips. She opened her eyes to meet Jaden's loving, chocolate brown ones. Jaden smiled back at her, happy that she was okay. And then, his deep brown eyes started to fill with tears and his smile quickly went away. He held Alexis as close and as tight as he could, crying silently into her chest. He had been through so much in the past week that he couldn't hold it in any longer. He had been strong for his friends, but it had finally broken him down when he realized that he almost lost the first true love that he ever had, and it scared him.

It was Jaden who was trembling now. He had comforted Alexis and had made her feel safe, and now it was time for him to be vulnerable. In the midst of his tears, Jaden started to speak.

"Alexis… I'm… so sorry… I could've lost you tonight… and… it would've been all my fault! I'm… so… sorry! Bastion… I didn't mean… to get you killed! Please… don't… hate me! If you can't forgive me… please don't hate me! I'm… sorry for… being a terrible leader. None of this would've happened if I had only been a good leader!"

Jaden continued to sob quietly into Alexis' chest. Tears started to come to Alexis' eyes just hearing Jaden beat himself up like that. It was time for her to be strong. It was time for her to step up to the plate. And she could do her part by getting Jaden back in the game. Alexis gently pulled Jaden off of her and put one hand on Jaden's cheek. Jaden laid his head in it comfortingly. Alexis lifted his head up to make eye contact with her.

"Jaden," she said, "none of this is your fault. It was Chazz and Kira who decided to go down a road that is so hard to get off of. _They_ decided that they needed revenge and they let hatred fill their hearts. _They_ are the ones who need to kill other people just for their own satisfaction. All of this was their doing, and you're blaming yourself for their decisions?

"Jaden, you can't let them manipulate you like this! This is exactly what they want you to do! And the Jaden Yuki I know would never let that happen! He would never let something so evil like this get to him! Instead, he would fight it and be strong in who he is and know that the power he has of love and compassion conquer the black hearts of those around him.

"And you know what? It worked every time. So, are you the same Jaden Yuki that I knew and fell in love with, or are you a different person that lets despair and depression get to him?"

Jaden stared at Alexis with awe. A newfound love for her that he didn't know he could have came over him and filled his entire body. Jaden smiled with determination flaming in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Alexis' waist and pulled her closely to him. He pulled her into a passionate kiss, trying to express these newfound feelings that he was feeling into it. Alexis widened her eyes in surprise but then quickly kissed him back, trying to match the amount of passion he was putting into it.

After a few minutes had passed, they finally pulled away for air. Their breath came out rapidly and they stared into each other's eyes deeply. Alexis smiled at Jaden and Jaden smiled back at her. He stood up and helped Alexis to her feet, ready to fight the now-melted Chazz and the angry Kira. At this moment, Atticus and Akila had regained consciousness. Jaden helped Atticus up and Alexis helped Akila up. They both stood by each one's side, ready to fight with everything they had.

A realization had come over Kira and Chazz. They couldn't fight them together. They could only fight them when they were separated. This… oh, this… was going to be very different. They finally realized that they were going to fight the Fantastic Four. Not the broken up team, but the confident and together team. But, Kira and Chazz stood their ground, ready to attack and withstand whatever attacks the Fantastic Four threw at them.

Jaden looked at each of his team members and asked, "Are you guys ready?"

Each of them nodded their heads toward Jaden. Jaden nodded back and got in position. His body and his eyes started to glow a dark blue. He lifted his hands in a circular motion. After a few moments of concentrating his energy to his hands, a dark blue ball of cold ice energy appeared in his hands. He threw the ball at both Kira and Chazz. They both tired to dodge it, but to no avail. They were frozen where they stood. Kira tried to crack it with her powers, and Chazz tried to break it with different types of metal. But, to no avail. This ice was stronger than the oldest ice on the planet. Nothing could break it!

Next, Akila's eyes and body started to glow white. She lifted her hands up to the sky and concentrated her powers towards the sky. All of a sudden, dark storm clouds started to form. Lightning started to strike and the thunder roared as loud as a lion. She brought down her hands from the sky and pointed them towards the very frozen Chazz and Kira. The lightning followed her hands and struck them head on. They let out an anguished cry of pain. The lightning lasted a few seconds and then finally dispersed. Chazz and Kira were exhausted and wanted to collapse. But, the ice around their bodies prevented them from doing so. Plus, they couldn't feel any part of their bodies.

Next, Atticus' eyes started to glow red. "Flame on!" he said. His entire body lit up with fire and he flew around Chazz and Kira creating a tower of fire that towered high in the sky. It got so hot that it melted the ice in a matter of seconds. Chazz and Kira collapsed to the ground, both too exhausted to scream as the fire burned their flesh mercilessly. Unbeknownst to Atticus, Kira weakly lifted her arm and put it around Chazz. They both started to glow a magenta color.

The fire was getting too hot and it soon would burn everything and everyone in sight. So, it was time for Alexis to step in. She started to glow a light blue and focused all of her powers on the towering pillar of fire. She let out a giant force field that completely surrounded the tower of fire. All of her energy was going into the force field that her nosed started to bleed. She was quickly becoming drained and with her last ounce of strength, she completed the force field. Her eyes turned back to light brown. She dropped her arms and let them hand loosely in front of her. She felt a little tipsy and felt like she wanted to collapse. Jaden and the others ran over to her and held her up lovingly. They watched as the fire dispersed and the force field dropped.

There, lying in the middle of the destroyed street, were Chazz and Kira, still alive, but barely.

……………………………………………………………………………

MewIchigoPrincess: Hey y'all! That's the end of chapter ten! I know, I know, I left y'all with a cliffhanger. But don't worry, there's still one more chapter. You'll find out what happens to Chazz and Kira and the Fantastic Four. So stick around for the final chapter of the Fantastic Four and my surprise for y'all! See ya!


	11. The End Or Is It?

MewIchigoPrincess: Here we go y'all! The final chapter of the Fantastic Four! Sobs But…_ sniff_… don't… _sniff_… worry… _sniff_… I've got some other great stories comin' your way! I'm going to release a love story that's going to be strictly that (Well, y'all know me; I might have to throw a little action in there here and there!)! And then, I have a very special surprise for all of y'all! But, you're gonna have to stick around till the end of the story to find out what it is! So, without further ado, here is the final chapter of the Fantastic Four!

……………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter Eleven

The Fantastic Four walked over to them slowly. Their bodies were emitting a strong nuclear energy that had the power to kill anyone with one touch. Alexis, with the little power she had left, put an invisible force field around the two, while Akila summoned a strong wind to move them into an armored truck that would take them somewhere where they would never be able to hurt anyone again. They had finally done it. They had finally defeated the wrath and revenge of both Chazz and Kira. They had taken revenge for the death of their friend, Bastion.

When they got back to Duel Academy, they would have a memorial service in memory of Bastion. But for now, in appreciation for what they did for them, the city decided to throw a party in their honor on a large yacht. Bastion would always be in their memories, even as they went to the party. They would dedicate their success to Bastion, for trying to help them become the best they could be.

As the party went on, Jaden pulled Alexis away from the party to be alone. They went out and stood on the dock, looking out at the roaring waves and the beautiful star-lit sky. Jaden gazed at Alexis with loving eyes. He thought she looked beautiful in a short, turquoise, jewel-embroidered, chocolate brown dress and gold, patent cut-out pumps that made her legs look a mile long.

Jaden looked quite handsome himself in a red t-shirt that clung to his body with a black dress jacket over it while wearing black jeans and brown boots. Alexis looked over at him and smiled gently at him. Her smile was so sweet and one of the reasons why he fell in love with her.

"So," Alexis began. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Jaden smiled cleverly. "You and I have been going out for six months now, right?"

Alexis looked at him with a curious expression on his face. "Of course. Why?"

Jaden pulled something out of his back pocket. It was a small silver ring with one turquoise stone in the middle and two diamonds on either side of it. Alexis gasped. It was so beautiful!

"Jaden…" Alexis said in a breathy spray.

"Alexis, this was my mom's promise ring. It was passed down to her from her mother. And now, I want you to have it. Alexis, will you go steady with me?" Jaden asked as he slid the ring on her finger.

(AN: What? You thought Jaden was going to ask Alexis to marry him? Not yet, folks. But soon!)

Tears came to Alexis' sparkling brown eyes. "Yes." Alexis said her voice barely above a whisper. She wrapped her one of her arms around Jaden's neck, while the other arm was pressed against his muscular chest. Jaden wrapped his arms around Alexis' waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Their kiss was deep and passionate. Tears started rolling down Alexis' cheeks. Jaden could taste the tears as he kissed her soft lips. He gently put his hand on her cheek and wiped one of her eyes with his thumb.

After a few moments, they finally let go for air. Jaden kissed her cheeks and eyes and everywhere else her tears fell on her face, gently. Alexis and Jaden stared into each other's eyes lovingly. All of a sudden, they heard an "aw" from behind them. They turned around to see Akila, Atticus, and a million other people watching them. Atticus had his arm around Akila's waist, watching his baby sister happily.

"My baby sister is growing up," Atticus said while wiping a fake tear from his eyes.

"Look at you two! You guys are so cute!" Akila chimed in.

Jaden smiled his goofy smile and sweat dropped while Alexis looked at Atticus angrily, her anger rising.

"So sis, when's the wedding?" Atticus said with a clever smile on his face.

"That's it! Come here, Atticus!" Alexis said running towards Atticus while turning invisible. Atticus' face had fear written all over it. The only way he could get away was if he turned into the Human Torch.

"Sorry sis, but you can't get me this time! Flame on!" Atticus cried.

Atticus turned to fire and flew high up in the sky. While he was in the sky, he made the Fantastic Four sign and flew around. Akila, Jaden, and even Alexis looked up in the sky and smiled. The rush of victory ran through their veins. They all had powers that they once hated, but now embrace as part of who they are. They knew that good things would come from this. They knew that the Fantastic Four would be needed again sometime in the very near future.

……………………………………………………………………………

MewIchigoPrincess: Well, that's it! I want to thank all of my fans for reading my story! I couldn't have done it without you! You guys rock! And now, I'm going to reveal my surprise to you guys! I told y'all to stick around for the end of the story now, didn't I? Well, I have decided that I'm going to make a sequel to this story! That's right! Y'all guessed it! I have decided that I'm going to make Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer! I'm not quite sure _when_ I'm going to make it. It'll probably be awhile before I do! But, not to worry! I _will _make it! Did y'all notice how Atticus and Akila got together there at the very end for a little bit? Well, I'm going to let you guys in on a little secret: they're going to be a couple in the next story! But, that's all I'm tellin' ya! I still don't have a plot or anything yet, or who's going to be in my story besides the Fantastic Four, but, I'll get it soon and start writing it! Be expecting Rise of the Sliver Surfer in the future sometime! In the mean time, I'll be writing some new stories that will probably be love stories with just a hint of action. Y'all know I can't resist just a little action for those of you who have read my previous stories! Anyway, thank you again to all my fans and readers for sticking with me till the very end and encouraging me! A special thanks to JadenYukiAlexisYuki! You're awesome, babe! See y'all next time in Rise of the Sliver Surfer! Make sure to read my other stories, too! See y'all!


End file.
